Bound by Destiny
by Linda
Summary: An argument leads to a separation for our favorite couple. Can they find their way back to each other?


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. No infringement is intended. Situation and dialogue from "Brunettes Are In" written by Mark Lisson and Bill Froehlich.****

**Synopsis:** An argument leads to a separation for our favorite couple.[][1]

**Background**:

"Lee, I think we should stop."

"Yeah, there's no microdot in this laundry."

"That's not what I mean. I think we should stop working together. I don't think we should be partners any more."

"What are we talking about here?"

"My resignation. I should probably give it to Mr. Melrose."

"Well, you do what you think is best for you, that's all." 

Remember the argument between Lee and Amanda in "Brunettes Are In?" Lee is very upset with Amanda and blames her when the sock with the microdot is stolen from her. Amanda suggests that she turn in her resignation. Lee is surprised, but tells her she should do what she feels is best.

In the episode, Lee leaves, but returns as he realizes he is not happy with the way things were left between them. He arrives at her home in time to prevent her from being kidnapped. Her resignation letter is intercepted by Lee and he discusses it with her and then tosses it away during the tag scene.

In this story, Lee's anger turns to hurt, and he does not return to her. Amanda leaves her home after the argument, so is not attacked by the kidnappers. They are not a factor in this story. This story deals with the aftermath of the argument between the couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bound by Destiny**

by Linda

[smkfanforever@hotmail.com][1]

  
  


It had been three months since Amanda had handed in her resignation letter to Billy Melrose. Mr. Melrose had tried to talk her out of resigning. He hated to lose one of his most promising agents, and worse yet, have his best team broken up. But there was no changing her mind. He tried to tactfully inquire if there had been a problem between her and Lee, as he knew Lee could be hot-headed. He would have liked to transfer her elsewhere temporarily until they could work things out, but she simply said she had decided this line of work was not for her. She didn't want to go into the reasons for her decision, even with Billy. It was all too personal.

Amanda was trying once again to justify this decision in her own mind. For at least the hundredth time. It was a complicated decision. She had been so hurt by Lee's anger which she felt was completely unjustified. She thought putting the sock with the microdot in her purse was a smart move on her part. Better than putting it in with the laundry where someone would logically think to look for it. How was she to know she would be attacked and her purse stolen? She knew Lee was upset because of the great danger the loss of the microdot posed to some of the top agents. This upset her too, but she felt the situation was not her fault. She had suggested turning in her resignation letter, thinking it would bring Lee to his senses. But his stubbornness got in the way and he told her to do as she thought best. She was hurt because he did not try to talk her out of it. And he had reiterated again that he did not consider her his partner even after all they had been through together. She decided enough was enough. She would go ahead with her resignation.

Even after all this time working together, and the fact that she had helped him on many cases, even saving his life several times, the fact that he still did not consider her his partner was hard for Amanda to accept. He often treated her as a burden to be endured. She had seen occasional signs of him softening toward her, but they were always brief. She had tried to be patient with him, hoping he would realize that they were partners and made a good team, but his sustained anger toward her this time was too much to bear.

Complicating the situation was the fact of her attraction to Lee. Since very early on in their relationship, she had been attracted to him. She was a woman after all-who wouldn't be attracted to such a handsome and charming man. At least he could be charming when he chose to be. She respected his dedication to his job and his expertise as an agent. He was smart, witty, and fun to be with. Amanda also recognized that beneath Lee Stetson's suave and confident exterior was a lonely man. A man whose career was his entire life. A man who had no real human relationships outside of the Agency. She wanted to show him that there could be more to life. As they got to know each other better, they had become friends and began to care about each other. Lee had always kept his feelings hidden deep inside. But he had started to open up to her and share things she knew he did not share with anyone else. 

Amanda had tried to keep it casual and maintain a strictly business relationship with him. But despite her best intentions, she had gone beyond business and friendship. She had fallen for him. Hard. She knew she wasn't his type from the beginning. But that knowledge didn't protect her. She had been in love with him for a long time. She felt she had done a pretty good job of hiding her feelings. But as time went on, it had become increasingly more difficult to do so. As her feelings for him became stronger, with no sign on his part of returning those feelings, she had felt trapped. She couldn't forever love a man who saw her only as a friend and frequently an annoyance. Why continue to face him day after day when there was no hope of anything between them. Much as she loved working with him and just being with him every day, it had become too painful. She often found herself in close proximity to him which would play havoc with her fragile emotions. She felt weak in the knees when he simply looked at her. And when they made a casual physical contact, she had all she could do to maintain her composure. Maybe it was better to just make a clean break and get on with her life. She would get over him. She had many opportunities to meet other interesting men in the last few years. She would meet someone else who would sweep her off her feet. Maybe not right away, but eventually. Someone who would love her in return.

She had anticipated it would be hard to let go of her feelings for Lee. But the last months were harder than she had ever imagined. And now after three long months of separation, she didn't feel she was making any headway in getting over him. It was very discouraging. She never thought she would miss him so much. When she saw a silver Corvette in a parking lot, her heart beat faster. Until she realized it was not his car. When a man with his build was in line ahead of her at the market, he came to mind. Let's face it. He came to mind constantly throughout the day. Amanda found herself continually reliving moments they had shared, unable to block him from her thoughts. How many times had she peered out her kitchen window into the darkness, knowing he would not be there, but visualizing the special times they had shared on her back patio.

She had dated other men, other handsome, charming men who were attracted to her. But though they were nice, she didn't feel that spark. She didn't feel that tingle of electricity that went through her body every time Lee looked into her eyes, brushed against her, or touched her arm or her back. The simplest touch from Lee Stetson sent shivers up and down her spine. She almost melted when he looked at her. Having experienced these sensations with Lee, it was hard to settle for less.

He had turned her life upside down from the first moment she met him. And the first time she had looked into his eyes, that day so long ago at the train station, she had felt that they belonged together on some level. That there was an unbreakable connection between them. Lee evidently didn't feel the same. However, she told herself, three months is not an eternity. She would meet someone else. She just had to get over Lee first to allow someone else a chance. And she would redouble her efforts in that regard, she told herself firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~

It hit Lee like a ton of bricks. Amanda really had resigned. He had thought she was just talking. That she would come around. He knew he had been hard on her. Lost his temper and said things he regretted saying. He had been under so much pressure with this case. He knew deep down it had nothing to do with her. But he felt so helpless-it was easier to lash out at her. 

He had considered trying to talk her out of it. Billy had all but forced him to try it. But part of him had been hurt that she would consider resigning. Her words had been "I think we should stop. Stop working together." He took it personally. She did not want to work with him anymore. Like everyone else he had ever been close to, she had walked out on him too. The realization that he had been the catalyst that caused her to walk out had occurred to him, but he quickly forced this thought to the back of his mind. 

And part of him had thought that he really had not wanted to ever work with a partner. Not that Amanda was his partner. But she was around all the time and she considered herself his unofficial partner. He was a loner and he had been happy that way. Until she came into his life. She had upset the carefully established equilibrium he had worked to achieve. At first he had considered her a burden. But Billy had kept throwing them together. Forced him to put up with her. And there were times when her assistance had been valuable. Yes, even times when she had saved his life. But he really was quite capable of handling things on his own as he had done before Amanda. So a part of him was relieved that now he had no partner, unofficial or otherwise. He would do just fine on his own. He had just gotten a little too used to having her around. He had found himself relying on her more than he liked. He would learn to rely on only himself again. He did not need Amanda King to do his job.

He did admit that he missed Amanda King, his friend. They had become close. He had told her things he had never shared with anyone else. He could trust her implicitly. She seemed to always be so stable, so...normal...and always had a unique perspective to offer. More importantly, she cared about him as a person. Genuinely cared. It was evident in her eyes when she looked at him. It was nice to have someone who cared about him. She wasn't like the empty-headed women he used to date. Amanda and he had a special relationship. Almost like a bond. A bond that now was broken. Yes, he did miss that. But he would get over it. What was it they said about time healing all wounds. Yes, he would get over her in time. He would learn to live without her. He had done just fine before he met her. He did not need Amanda King in his life. 

But now after three long months without Amanda King in his life, he was more miserable than ever. He had thought it would get easier with time. His mood was dark and brooding, and he admitted he was not the most pleasant person to be around. Francine found lots of opportunities to throw barbs his way. Billy had even suggested he see a psychiatrist! The Agency shrink! The legendary Scarecrow see a shrink? What a ludicrous idea! The thought made him run his nervous fingers through his hair. Amanda King was a housewife with two kids and a live-in mother. Not someone he couldn't live without. He just needed more time. 

So why did he think about her constantly? Why did his pulse quicken whenever he saw a tall slender brunette on the street? Then when he realized it was not his Amanda, an empty feeling clutched at his heart. He had toyed with the idea of peeking in at her kitchen window, just to make sure she was okay, but didn't know what he would say to her if she discovered him. She had made it clear she didn't want to work with him anymore, so that meant she wanted him out of her life.

Sometimes when he was baffled about a case, he found himself thinking what Amanda would do in this situation. It was always something unorthodox, he thought with a smile. He even missed her roundabout way of getting to the point. Sometimes he wanted to scream at her to just get on with it. She could babble endlessly. But it was one of her endearing traits. And at the end of the babbling was always a unique way of looking at things which would lead to a common sense solution to the problem at hand.

He wished he felt like dating again. For some reason he had seemed to lose interest in dating some time ago. He didn't remember just when. Amanda and he weren't involved, so that wasn't it. He was just too busy with his job. A new female friend would take his mind off his troubles. But he didn't feel like making new female friends. Or contacting old ones. This wasn't like him. But he would in time. He just needed more time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda had been trying to be outwardly cheerful around her family. But Dotty knew something was bothering her. It had started when she resigned from that film job. At first Dotty was relieved. It had been such an unusual job with Amanda always being called away at the last minute and sometimes being out overnight or for extended periods. Dotty had tried to get her daughter to open up about why she had resigned, but Amanda was close-mouthed about it. Dotty had always suspected that Amanda was seeing someone from the film company, and perhaps they had a falling out. Whatever it was, Amanda had not been herself for some time now. She wished she could do something to cheer her up. 

"Amanda, dear, Jeffrey called while you were out and he'll be calling again when he gets back to the office. He seems like such a nice man. I'm sure he'll ask you out for dinner again. Why don't you go out with him? It will do you good to get dressed up and enjoy a lovely dinner with a handsome man. You have been moping around here for the last few weeks now. This can't go on forever." 

Amanda hated to admit it, but Mother was right. What good would it do her to sit home again? Would it help to mend things between her and Lee? She might as well face it. She was going to have to get on with her life. Life after Lee Stetson. It would never be the same again. 

Jeff did call back and was delighted when she accepted his dinner invitation. He was really very good company. He helped to take her mind off herself and her situation, if only briefly. They had a lovely dinner. Amanda wore a new white gown which was intended for her and Lee's next embassy party. She figured she might as well wear it. It wasn't doing anyone any good hanging in her closet. It was a very lovely gown. Figure-hugging, full length. Spaghetti straps, intricately beaded down the front. She knew she looked great in it. Jeff's approving gaze told her he thought so too. She had been anticipating Lee's approving gaze, but that was not to be. 

Jeff was very attentive and she had a nice evening. But Amanda felt guilty that she could not get Lee out of her mind. She saw him in everything. At the end of the evening, Jeff walked her to the door. As he held her to kiss her good-night, she could only think of Lee and how it might feel if he was holding her and kissing her. This was not fair to Jeff. She did genuinely like Jeff. Perhaps if she gave him a fair chance, it could turn into something more. She knew he wanted that to happen. 

Amanda felt torn and confused. Lee seemed always to be uppermost in her mind. Was she never to get over this man? After Jeff left, she felt she had to get out for some fresh air. Her mother and the boys were already in bed, so she left her mother a note just in case she awoke, and quietly let herself out the front door and headed for the car. She had to get away. She had to think. She knew just where she needed to go.

As she pulled up to the Jefferson Memorial and parked, she noticed what a lovely night it was. There was a full moon, and between the moon and the night lights around the Memorial, it appeared to glow. She walked around a bit, noticing the tourists standing in awe, and a few couples strolling arm in arm. The sight of them pulled at her heartstrings. She knew she must look a bit out of place in her evening gown, but no one seemed to pay her any attention. 

She and Lee had come here so often. Sometimes to talk about a case, sometimes just to get away by themselves. It felt like their special place. She had thought this would be a good place to try to clear her brain and talk some sense into herself, but now she thought it might not have been the best choice. The place held too many memories associated with Lee. 

As she headed closer to the monument, she heard a voice from behind her. A familiar voice.

"Hi, there." 

Oh my gosh! Her heart stopped beating. She was afraid to turn around. Afraid to find that it was Lee speaking to her. Afraid to find that it wasn't.

She didn't turn right away. He could see her hesitate. When she did turn, his breath caught in his throat. He should have taken Billy's advice to see the Agency shrink. He had to have been nuts to let this woman walk out of his life! She was breathtaking. Standing in the moonlight in that gorgeous white gown, she appeared to glow. Her dark curls framed her face to perfection. How was it that he had never noticed how very beautiful she was? 

"Hello, Lee." She couldn't believe she sounded so calm. She felt like a nervous wreck inside. Somehow she wasn't all that surprised to meet him here. They always did have a connection. Sometimes they seemed to share the same thoughts.

"Are you alone?" he asked, indicating her attire.

She hesitated, uncomfortable with the question, then replied in her best nonchalant tone, "Oh, I was out for dinner earlier. Then I just felt like coming here."

A muscle twitched in his jaw as a wave of jealousy washed over him. She had spent the evening with another man. Well, what did he expect? Was she supposed to sit at home pining for him? Not likely. Every time he left her alone for two minutes at a party, he would return to find another man had monopolized her.

"Yeah, I had the same idea. I needed to think." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. He was dressed in a black tux. Amanda thought it should be a sin for a man to look as handsome as Lee did. Her heart began to beat again, this time so wildly that she thought it would escape from her body. 

She couldn't stop herself from asking, "You must have had a special evening yourself." Probably with some glamorous sophisticate. She never had been his type. He was probably relieved to have her out of his life.

"Not really. Just another embassy party." He smiled, then whispered conspiratorially, "They can be a bore if you don't have someone interesting to share it with." Was he referring to her? Maybe it was meant that she wear the white gown tonight after all.

"Amanda, it's been ages since we've seen each other. How have you been? How are your mother and the boys?" She seemed so calm, so in control. He felt like he was walking on eggshells.

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything is just fine. Mother is doing well, she has begun dating a gentleman she met recently. The boys are the same, busy as usual with all their activities. We're all fine. Really. Everything's just the same as usual. Just our usual normal lives." Why couldn't she stop babbling? Well now he would know for sure she was nervous. She began fiddling with the chain of her diamond heart pendant. "How have you been, Lee? What about Francine and Mr. Melrose? I miss them." That was easier than saying she missed him. 

"They are about the same. Francine has another new boyfriend. I don't think this one will last any longer than the others." Amanda rolled her eyes and they shared a chuckle at Francine's expense.

Lee inquired, "Would you like to walk a little?" 

"All right. It is a lovely evening."

"Yes, very lovely," Lee returned, gazing at her.

They began to walk together, she keeping a little more distance between them than she normally would. She hoped he wouldn't touch her. She didn't know if she could maintain her poise if he touched her. Her senses seemed to be heightened somehow. She was more acutely aware of her surroundings. The moon and stars seemed to be brighter. She could hear the voices of the people walking near them and the traffic in the distance. And the heady scent of flowers wafted on the night air. These were things she had not been aware of until he joined her. If he touched her, she feared her sensory overload might cause her to lose control of her emotions. She was walking a thin line now. If she added a tactile sensation from his touch, she feared she might lose control and throw herself at him. More necklace fiddling.

They made small talk. Lee thought, god, it was good to be with her again. She laughed at a comment he made about Francine. He loved the sound of that laugh. It was so genuine, so warm, so very Amanda. It embodied everything about her that he loved. Not loved. Liked. Liked very much. He liked her as a person and a good friend. And he missed that person and that friend more than he cared to admit. Without thinking, he moved closer to her and linked her arm through his as they walked. Her heart began to pound even harder, if that was possible. She felt like a mass of jelly. She would have to be careful not to look at him. 

They strolled in companionable silence for awhile. They had reached a secluded area on the far side of the monument. They could hear sounds of others nearby, but were alone in this area. It was getting late so most tourists were heading out.

All of a sudden, Amanda winced and put her hands up to the back of her neck. "What is it?" Lee asked, concerned.

"Oh, ow, the chain of my necklace has caught in my hair and I'm trying to get it out." 

After a few more seconds of struggling and facial contortions as she only succeeded in causing herself more pain, Lee laughed softly and offered, "Here, let me help you. I'll be able to see back there better than you can," he teased. 

She allowed him access to assist her. He gently moved the long strands of silky hair so he could find the offending strand that was causing the problem. He was so close to her she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Feeling him touching her hair and her neck was causing her heart to pound so wildly she thought she might faint. 

Lee found where the hair had wrapped around the thin chain and gently extricated it. "Almost got it," he murmured softly, wanting to prolong the pleasurable sensations he was experiencing from being so close to her, touching her hair and her skin, and inhaling her exquisite fragrance. He looked longingly at her lovely neck, wanting more than anything to plant soft kisses all over her. His mind and his body were careening out of control from just this simple undertaking. Oh Amanda, you are so beautiful! Lee allowed his lips to just barely skim her skin's surface, thinking it was so light she would never feel it. He lightly caressed the area where the hair had been caught to soothe her skin while he moved back around to face her. He found her with eyes closed and her hand pressed tightly over her heart as if to stop its wild beat. Throwing caution to the wind, he put his arms around her back to gently draw her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. After the kiss, they gazed intently at each other, searching each other's faces as if to understand what had just happened between them. Amanda whispered, "Lee..." while reaching out to touch his cheek. Lee's eyes turned dark with passion and his mouth sought hers in an obliterating kiss. They both surrendered to the emotions that had been building for so long. He kissed her face, her eyes, and then feasted on her throat and neck. He could not get enough of her. His hands explored her body and found themselves tangled in her silky dark curls. Amanda's hands had embedded themselves in Lee's hair and caressed his neck, and her arms had found their way around Lee's back and were pulling him into her possessively as if to become one. After several minutes, Amanda pulled slightly away to gasp for air. Lee allowed her only a moment before seeking her mouth once more. 

When they finally broke the kiss, they held each other tightly. Lee murmured into her hair, "Amanda, I have missed you more than you'll ever know. I told myself I could live without you, but I discovered that I couldn't and I didn't want to. I love you. Can you ever forgive me for the horrible things I said to you?"

Amanda shifted her head slightly from where it was buried in Lee's neck to look up at him. She fought to hold back the tears which were forming as the emotion she felt overwhelmed her. "Lee, I have loved you for a very long time. I was sure I would never see you again and I have been miserable. I have long since wished we could undo that last night we were together."

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes and could feel the bond connecting them. It had not broken after all, just become a little stretched out. As they shared another lingering kiss, they could feel the bond tightening, pulling them together as they were meant to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Dotty noticed that Amanda's mood seemed considerably lighter. The old Amanda was back! 

"Amanda, dear, how did your date with Jeffrey go?" She smiled knowingly. Why else would her daughter be in such a good mood this morning unless she had a wonderful time the night before? 

"Oh, it was nice, Mother."

"Nice?"

Amanda smiled and gave her mother a look. "Actually I had a most wonderful evening."

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so, but I did tell you to go out and have a good time. I knew it would make you feel better. And see, I was right." She gave Amanda a hug. "Sometimes mothers do know best."

The End

   [1]: mailto:smkfanforever@hotmail.com



End file.
